Better Than a Pillow?
by Xx'Mia'APrincessShutUpxX
Summary: Although jealousy was slightly evident, the point man still managed to ask if he could possibly be better than any pillow that littered the world. Only bewildering the architect to questioning why he was jealous of a pillow. A pillow...


**A/N: **Unsurprisingly, ever since I watched this film a few days ago, I still haven't got it out of my mind...and so this is how this little creation came about. I hope you enjoy and thanks in advance guys!

**Summary:** Although jealousy was slightly evident, the point man still managed to ask if he could possibly be better than any pillow that littered the world. Only bewildering the architect to questioning why he was jealous of a pillow. A pillow...

**Disclaimer:** _Inception_ and characters belong to Mr. Nolan.

* * *

**Better Than a Pillow?**

* * *

It all started when she was just a little girl. For her first birthday, her parents bought her a soft, fury brown bear. It's even safe to say that this inanimate object had one hell of an adventure with his brown eyed owner; since these two were absolutely inseparable. From the playground during her preschool years to her first day of kindergarten; everyone around them seemed to know the bear also. But as the years progressed, this bear no longer saw the colorful crayons on the students' desks or the plain metal play structure, on which he and his owner created so much memories. You must understand that little girls grow older and no longer have the need to drag their stuffed animals around; leaving this once avid adventurer to see only what goes on inside the four sponged yellow walls of her bedroom. Sure he was still there to experience being tucked in at night, but that only lasted until his young owner blossomed into a pre-teen; perceiving that this 12 year old bear no longer deserved a place on her bed either day or night. Sadly he now found himself at the bottom of her scarf filled closet.

Now you may ask what took place of the bear that she held so tightly onto during the night? A pillow. That's what replaced her old bear. Although, this pillow was not as soft as the faded brown bear, it was enough to fill his place for his creative owner. It's funny how through the course of time habits tend to never leave. And with this being said, this pre-teen who turned into a teenage high schooler and eventually became an architecture studying college student, still continued to have a pillow thoroughly suffocated by her arms present whenever she slept.

Unsurprisingly, the said pillow, was still there till the day she married and of course after their honeymoon...although, she is not one to easily forget anything, many things, as one would describe it, went down through the course of those two passion and excitement filled weeks. It wasn't until the day the newly married couple returned home from their honeymoon when her husband questioned the architect about the pillow she was hugging so tightly.

Crossing his arms while leaning against the door that led into their bathroom, the point man watched his wife, yes his wife (he just loved the ring to it, even though it was only proclaimed in his mind) as she removed the various pillows that sat on their pristine bed, which would only indicate that the time for sleeping had arrived. He noticed that out of 10 pillows that usually adorned the bed, only three was left; one for him and two for her. As she settled into bed, he moved from his position at the bathroom doorway, turned off the lights and walked across the room to reach the bed. He saw her gently placing the pillow next to her, as she laid down and gathered it into her arms, only to have it sufficiently suffocated by her tiny arms. In no less than a minute, he too settled into bed, questioning the fact on why he faced her back and also why wasn't he the one under those slender arms instead of that pillow? Staring for just tad bit more, he finally voiced his question.

"Ari?" in response to being called his wife that was so breathtakingly beautiful in the moonlit room turned slightly and answered with a tiny hmm. Although it was clearly evident that she was still holding on tightly to that pillow.

"Ari honey," he repeated, "why are you hugging that pillow?" at this point jealously streaked his question. Confusion graced Ariadne's features, as she glanced back to the pillow tightly lodged between her arms and then back to her husband's envious appearance. In less than a second an amused grin, which led to a harmonious giggle took place of her confusion. Her husband was envious of a pillow, a pillow!

"Oh Arthur, Arthur, Arthur." she managed to voice out after she exploded into another fit of giggles that she tried to hide by burying her head into the pillow that she still held onto tightly. But what she didn't notice was how his hands were slowly snaking their way around her torso; which was a known fact to the both of them as her tickle spot. Tickling her ever so slightly caused the scarf loving architect to entirely lose her breath. Letting go of the pillow, she turned around laughing breathlessly, as she tried to beg her husband to stop; only to be met with his mock glare, which wasn't completely hiding his amusement.

"Arr-thuuuur p-please stop!" still trying as gasped for air but to no avail, he still continued on.

"I c-can't breathe. I-I prom-mise I won't l-laugh at you; Arr-thuur p-p-please!" This time, the point man couldn't help but smile fully at his flushed wife.

"Promise?" he asked once more.

"I-I pr-romise!" she answered truthfully. Finally the tickles ceased but Arthur's hands still rested around her torso. Allowing her to catch her breath, while she grinned back at her husband who smiled back at her. Pulling her closer, she nestled her head on top of his chest (hearing the sound that she loved so much, his beating heart) and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Sweet dreams my lovely architect; I love you." He said while he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too; goodnight Arthur." she said as she kissed his bare, toned chest.

But before they fell asleep he dared to ask, "Better than a pillow Mrs. Levitt?" even though he knew the answer she had for that question. The grin that rested upon her features, faded into a 100 watt smile, while she murmured, "Yup, definitely better than any other pillow out there Mr. Levitt."

Smiling once more, the newly wedded couple fell into a blissful sleep, with arms wrapped around each other; leaving the pillow forgotten on the cherry oak wood floor.


End file.
